Baby of Panem
by foreverbeginsnow
Summary: Convince me, snow said. What better way than a baby, Katniss is pregnant and is being forced back into the games for the quarter quell She was forced into these games, and now she is forced to deliver during them or abort. At the same time even with her growing belly Snow isn't convinced. Everyone says it's Peetas, and that's what Panem has to believe, but Snow wonders is it Gales?
1. Gale

(KATNISS POV)

I crouched silently down at the water's edge, waiting for my dear friend and hunting companion Gale to arrive. Nothing had been the same since the games. Gale went to work in the mines and I moved to the victors village of course. Peeta had taken the house across from me. Today was the last day I would be hunting for the next few weeks, since the victory tour started today.

"Hey catnip," I heard Gale call approaching from behind, "Damned birds think they own these woods now. You ready?"

"Yeah," I said standing up and walking over to join him. We started covering our snare route, gathering what had been caught then resetting them. After that he led me to where some turkeys were running around, crouching behind a rock I pulled out and loaded my bow. I pulled back and then released letting the arrow fly. I didn't look until after I released the arrow and I looked up just in time to see it strike a young boy in the shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"Katniss! Katniss! It's okay. Your okay. Your safe, your here with me," I didn't release I was screaming until I heard Gales voice trying to sooth me. He wrapped his arms around me and I was able to breathe.

After taking another look at where I had shot the arrow I saw only turkeys running off and calmed down after seeing that I had only imagined the boy standing there.

"Lets go home," Gale suggested and I greatly agreed. We hid our weapons and then walked back to the fence, which we easily slid under. The walk back to his house was silent. Right when we were about to say goodbye he asked the question I'd known he would.

"When does the tour leave?"

"A couple hours, it's just for a weeks Gale."

"Sure."

"I'll be back before the snow melts. Promise." I looked up at him and then felt something pulling us together, closer, closer, I closed my eyes then was met by the touch of his lips on mine. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, but we parted soon.

"I had to do that, just once," Gale said as he turned and walked away.

I walked back to my house. I entered the victor village taking a deep breath while doing so. I walked past Haymitch's and walked into my house. Mother asked me if I'd enjoyed my walk and before I could ask what she was talking about Prim reveled to me that we had guests. I followed the peacekeepers into the back office-like room of my house and was greeted by President Snow. They closed the door and stood off to the side. I noticed that the end of the past game was playing from this projector. Peeta and me were about to eat the berries then stopped and were pronounced the victors.

"Katniss Everdeen. While some viewed your stunt as an act of love others viewed it as an act of defiance." I didn't know why this was so important. "When Peeta and you go on the victory tour I want you to make people see you love him. Convince me, cause so far, I'm not convinced. This is the only was to save the people you care about." When he finished the sentence the projector was producing a new image, the one of Gale and me kissing outside his house. I sat in shock.

"Here's something for you Mrs. Everdeen," Snow said while handing me a white rose, "remember, convince me." He got up and walked out while the kiss between Gale and me replayed in the air.


	2. The victory tour

We were set to leave for the tour at 11, but first they would want to film Peeta and me at our home in district 12. Cinna had already arrived at my house and was just finishing with me when Effie said it was time. I walked to my front door and walked outside with the camera following me as I walked to the middle of the space between Peeta's house and my house. Peeta met me in the middle of as we embraced, slipped. We laughed gently before I brought my lips down on his as we kissed in front of the cameras. When we stood up I apologized to Ceaser for the wait and he laughed it off as he ended the broadcast.

"Nice acting," Peeta said, looking hurt. "I almost thought that kiss was real."

With that we were then ushered to the train station where we boarded the train and headed off to district 11. When we got there, Effie handed Peeta the cards to read off of. We stepped out onto the stage and looked at everyone, but what caught my attention was the picture of Rue, displayed behind her family. I wasn't even listening as Peeta put the cards down and started speaking of his own freewill. I had only started paying attention when he announced he would like to give a month of our winnings with the fallen tribute's families for the rest of our lives. We turned to walk off the stage but I couldn't walk back into the building. I turned back around and walked to the mic.

"I did know Rue," I wasnt aware of what I was saying, "She wasn't just my ally, she was my friend. I see her in the flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the Mockingjays that sing in the trees. I see her in my sister Prim. She was too young, too gentle. And I couldn't save her. I'm sorry"

I didn't even know I was saying anything until I had finished and I heard the whistle tune of Rue and me, and saw and elderly man placing three fingers to his lips and raising them into the air, which was followed by all the other citizens. Peeta and me where ushered off stage as the man was brought on and shot. I screamed and fought against the peace keepers, until Haymitch got a hold of me.

That night I had a dream, I woke up and screamed. Peeta ran into my room, to make sure I was okay. I informed him it was just a dream, but as he turned to go I asked him to stay with me, and he did. I awoke and felt a pillow under my head, even though I'd fallen asleep on Peeta's chest. I got up and changed clothes then walked out to the dining car where everyone was.

"So nice of you to join us," Haymitch said, "Now I understand that the lives of your families all depend on if you can convince Snow of your love or not, am I correct?"

"Yes," Peeta answered for me.

"Well I believe that an engagement would be somewhere close by now, so tonight once Ceaser interviews you two together, Peeta should propose. Then the capitol would focus on the wedding."

"But what if that doesn't work. It would just give him another reason to kill me."

"Katniss this isn't just about you anymore."

"Peeta is right Katniss. This might be the only reason he'd have not to kill you."

"What about after the wedding? He won't leave us alone."

" We can always make something else up. Fake a pregnancy or something."

"You can't fake a pregnancy. Because eventually I'd have to have the baby."

"Then we could say we lost it."

"Or you could actually get her pregnant."

"What," Peeta and me said at the same time.

"That could work," Peeta said slowly.

"What could work," Effie said walking up behind us.

"Katniss being pregnant," Haymitch answered and the he started to tell her about the plan.

"That's actually a good Idea, but it would make more since if she conceived the baby during the tour," Effie suggested.

"Don't I get a say in this? It is my body, and it would be my child. Besides the baby would grow up in district 12," _no point in adding I'd told Gale I was never having children. _

"Katniss it would be my baby too," Peeta said giving me a soft smile and touching my leg gently, "but I do think actually getting her pregnant is stupid."

"The pregnancy thing is stupid," I yelled before storming off, however it seemed like the odds were, once again, not in my favor.

`Later on that night Effie came to get me for the interview. I once again let Peeta do all the talking, however I answered one of Ceasers questions and as I turned around, pretending to be suprised, saw Peeta down on one knee asking me to marry him as he took my hand. Of course I said yes and was happy as he slid the ring on my finger then he stood up and kissed me. I kissed back, not because I knew I had to, but because I actually wanted to, I actually felt this kiss.


	3. The engament

After the interview was over I returned to my room on the train to shower, I couldn't stand having all this hairspray and makeup on. I took off my clothes and no sooner than my last article of clothing was off, I heard someone knocking on my door. I quickly threw on a robe.

"Who is it," I called out as if I had to ask.

"It's Peeta," yep I knew it.

"Oh, come in." He then opened the door and I sat down on the bed.

"Did I wake you or something," he asked.

"No, I was actually just about to get in the shower," I looked down at my bare feet when I said that.

"Oh. I just came in to tell you that you did a really good job acting tonight, that kiss actually felt real."

"Peeta, I don't know if I was acting."

"It's okay really. But that kiss tonight,"

"I don't know..."

"Would you let me finish Katniss?"

"Why did you actually kiss back the way you did?"

"I don't know."

"Was it because you had to? To keep your family, and Gale, alive," he sounded pained when he forced out Gale's name.

"Peeta I did not kiss you that way because I had to. I didn't kiss you at all because I had to. I kissed you, and kissed you that way, because I wanted to."

"Oh... well then were acting during the interview?"

"One stupid idea a day okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It just sounded like you were talking about us actually getting married."

"Oh and that's a stupid idea to you?"

"Yes. At least for right now! You all already are forcing me to have a baby!"

"Kantiss," Peeta began while walking forward and gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb, "You, we, don't have to do it if you don't want to. We don't have to have a baby."

"No Peeta. We do. It's the only way to keep Prim, Gale, and my mother safe," I sighed knowing that what I had said was true, and he knew it too, "Could we just talk about this later? I really want to get in the shower."

"Sure, sorry."

"Don't be," I said while standing, "besides you had a point and a good reason for coming."

"Sure. Don't forget we have that party in the capitol tomorrow night."

"Okay thanks."

"Welcome." I then turned away from him and took my hair down. I ran my hand through it then let it fall down my back.

"I'm just gonna go to my room now," Peeta said.

"Or you could stay, I won't be long in the shower, also I don't want to sleep alone. I want you to stay with me, like you did last night."

"Okay, I'll come back I promise, but I'm going to change and take a shower myself. Come get me when your out."

"Okay I will." With that he turned and walked away and I walked into the bathroom.

I heard the door to my room close and I took off the robe and locked the bathroom door. I turned on the water, pressing only the button for warm water and then the button for primrose scented shampoo. I imagine what Prim would do if I had a baby, I could easily picture her rocking the baby and being an aunt. No doubt it, Prim would be a better aunt then I would be a mother. After I finished in the shower I got out and put on a nightgown. I remembered Peeta said to come and get him when I was finished.

I walked out of my room and since his room is right next to mine I could tell immediately that the door to his room was cracked open a little. I saw some steam in the room and figured he had just gotten out of the shower himself. I knocked on the door, so I didn't walk in and see anything.

"Katniss," he said as if he knew it was me.

"Yeah?"

"You can come on in, it's safe you won't see anything much."

"Do you have pants on?" I could hear him laughing at my question.

"Katniss I have boxers on," I could tell he was trying to be serious, "but I'll but on some pants if you want."

"Yeah if you would," I said blushing.

"Okay, they are on. Come in." I walked in and saw him running a comb through his hair, he turned around and it was then I noticed he was shirtless.

"I'm umm, ready, you said to come get you."

"Okay, just let me through a shirt on," I watched as he did. Then he took my hand and lead me out of his room and back into mine.

I quickly got into bed and he followed me, getting in on the other side. We scooted into the middle and then I laid my head on his chest as we settled back into the bed. I cuddled up close to him hoping to keep the nightmares away. I feel asleep shortly, but I was back in District 12, at the reaping.


	4. The Nightmare

I stood on the rundown stage of district 12, an older Effie and Haymitch also on the stage. Next to me was Peeta and when I glanced down we were holding hands. I looked out into the crowd and saw a little girl, about 12, with Peeta's blue eyes, and my brown hair. I knew then that she was our daughter. Peeta squeezed my hand as a sign it would be okay. It was the reaping for the 87th Hunger Games. Effie walked across the stage to the bowl that contained the names of all females in district 12, that were between the ages of 12-18. She played around with the names in the bowl. I hoped against hope that it wouldn't be our daughters name. She crossed back to the microphone and opened the paper, I heard a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. I was beyond worried as she removed her hand and read the paper aloud.

"Rue Mallark." My heart sank to my feet, I felt gutted, and Peeta had grown so pale he looked as if he were about to pass out. The name sank in and I began to react.

"NOOOOO," I tried running over to where Effie was to push her away and get to my baby girl, "NO RUE! DON'T YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO! NOOOO."

"Come on up please Rue," Effie said softly, sounding pained, "It's okay Rue, we don't bite."

"That's debatable," Haymitch mumbled.

"HAYMITCH," Effie exclaimed blushing. I saw Rue walking up the steps onto the stage,

"NO! PEETA LET ME GO," I fought against him, " NO! DON'T TAKE HER! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!"

The peacekeepers already took to the stage and took me out of Peeta's arms. They gave me some shot as I kept fighting. In one last desperate attempt to get my daughter away from there I shouted out something I hadn't for 13 years, and something I hopefully never would again. I felt sleep pulling my under, as I yelled it out.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

I Shot straight up in bed, while yelling out I volunteer.

"Katniss! Katniss, it's okay. It's only a dream," Peeta was soothing me as I began to calm down.

"They took her away Peeta, they took her away," I was sweating and just now breathing normal.

"Shhh Katniss, Prim's fine. They didn't take her anywhere. It was just a dream. I promise you it was just a dream."

"Not Prim, our daughter. Our 12 year old daughter they pulled her name at the reaping."

"Katniss, it's okay," he carefully kissed my cheek as he pulled me into his arms, "just a dream. Okay?" I nodded before I feel asleep.

"KATNISS GET UP! WE HAVE A BIG BIG DAY AHEAD OF US," Effie yelled from outside my room to awake me. I opened my eyes and saw Peeta laying with me. His eyes already opened.

"Morning," he said smirking.

"Morning," I got up and walked into the bathroom where I brushed my hair and changed into jeans and a blouse. When I came out Peeta had made the bed and was waiting on me.

We walked out to the dining car, but stopped outside it, when we heard Effie and Haymitch talking.

"Gone," Effie exclaimed, "Nowhere to be seen!"

"It's a train Effie, where could he have gone to? Jumped out the window?"

"This isn't funny Haymitch! We have lost one-half of the 74th Hunger Game victors!"

"Did you ask Katniss if she's seen him? Or checked her room?"

"Why would I check her room? We both know those two wouldn't do anything."

"I don't know Effie, maybe because I heard a lot of heavy breathing and screaming coming from her room in the middle of the night and..."

"Haymitch! You go check her room then!"

Peeta looked at me thinking exactly what I was. What. The. Hell.

"We should probably go in now," Peeta suggested.

"Alone?"

"No, either way they'd ask."

"Okay, " Peeta slid open the door to the car and we saw that Haymitch and Effie still were arguing over where Peeta was.

"Morning," Peeta said to get their attention.

"Peeta," Effie breathed relieved, "Where were you?"

"I was in Katniss' room."

"What did I say," Haymitch remarked raising a glass to his lips.

"We did not have sex," I said firmly. I looked over at Peeta who blushed and looked at the floor. Unfortunately Haymitch took notice of it too.

"What did you do to the boy," he asked me, "and what was all that screaming for?"

"I did nothing to him. I had another nightmare that's all. If you three will excuse me I'm no longer hungry and would prefer to get ready for tonight." I turned and walked away, but I still heard what Haymitch said, and how Effie responded.

"Turned you down, huh? Had to use the hand method? Effie do we have any condoms on this train?"

"HAYMITCH! THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE! However, if they were to decide to, you already know, we do."


	5. The Party

"Perfect," Cinna remarked after my prep team finished my hair and make-up for the party in the Capitol. We still had about an hour left before we had to be there but Effie insisted upon being ready ahead of schedule.

"Thank you Cinna," I said.

"You're welcome Katniss," he said as he turned away to leave, my prep team already gone, "I'll see you soon."

I laid down on my bed, I'd been faced with a lot while on this tour and just wanted it to end. But the fact that something has changed while we've been on this train is very noticeable. Somehow my acting has gotten perfect, according to Haymitch, but I knew I had to act perfectly to save Prim and Gale so I did. Although, with Peeta, it didn't feel like acting anymore.

"Katniss, let's go," Effie called from outside my room. I stood-up and walked out.

Peeta and me knowing that there would be cameras joined hands and followed close behind her. Fireworks were being shot off from the house, I could only guess that it was President Snow's mansion.

"Chins up, smiles on," Effie instructed, "I'm talking to you Katniss."

"Hey, it's okay, I won't leave your side, we will convince him," Peeta whispered to me as we were ushered through the doors and escorted outback into the middle of the party.

Effie left us, so we just walked around. There was plenty of food and drinks, I figured Haymitch would probably be hung over tonight. I saw a few little girls playing off to the side, dressed in the typical capitol attire. Must me nice, to never have to know hunger, and fear. To never have to attend a reaping and then if picked be thrown into the arena to die. It must be nice not to fear for your loved ones safety and to sleep without nightmares of those who've died. It must be nice to never have to play a piece in their games, it must be nice to never have to play the Hunger Games. I knew Snow had grandchildren, and I knew many of the game makers did too. Those children didn't deserve those luxuries, didn't deserve to never be forced into the arena, those children were no better than Prim, and yet they wanted to force her into it! They wanted to take Prim away from me and send her to this hateful place to die in the games while those children were asleep safe in their beds. It was sick, it just reminded me yet again why I hate the capitol and everyone involved, especially Snow. It reminded me why I never wanted to bring a sweet innocent child into this cruel world.

"Lets dance," Peeta suggested as if he could tell where my thoughts were heading.

"Okay," I faked a smile and held his hand more tightly as he led me to the dance floor.

"You two have got to try this," some random capitol person came up to us holding a tray of food, while blocking our way.

"No thanks," Peeta said, "we are full."

"That's why there's this," the same person handed both of us a glass with a golden like wine in it, "Drink it, and then you will be hungry again."

"How does that work," I questioned.

"You drink it and it makes you sick." I saw Peeta's face turn a pale color.

"What do you mean it makes you sick?"

"It makes you get sick so that you can taste everything." I looked back over at Peeta and knew he had taken a drink, trying not to be rude. I then looked up a the balcony of the house where I saw Snow standing. He motioned toward me and raised his glass to his lips and took a drink, when he lowered the glass the liquid was a red color. The color of blood. He raised a finger to his mouth as if to say not to tell anyone, but his instructions were clear, I was supposed to drink the sick drink. I held my glass and watched the person walk away.

"Peeta, are you okay," I asked turning to him.

"I drank it Katniss."

" I know. Snow instructed me to drink it."

"Don't Katniss. Please."

"I have to Peeta," I raised the glass to my lips and slowly took a sip.

"Katniss.." he moaned, half from annoyance probably and half from feeling sick.

" If we are going through with the pregnancy scam, since I'm not pregnant this would be a good way to fake that morning sickness thing." Peeta laughed lightly.

"You mean not pregnant yet?"

I sighed, "Sure."

"Do you think we should go find a bathroom now," he asked seeming to grow sicker.

` "I'd say so since you don't look that good."

We walked off and found the bathroom, Peeta was sick quickly while I seemed to be sick for at least two minutes, but eventually after washing out our mouths we went back out to the party. Since I wasn't actually pregnant I went to the table with the beer and poured myself a glass.

"Want one," I turned to ask Peeta who shook his head yes then came to stand behind me. I poured his and handed it to him.

I knew I was getting drunk but the taste was so good, like that lamb stew I had here before. I continued to drink but before long Peeta was taking me back to the train. I was perfectly sober enough to shower on my own, but Peeta already had started taking my clothes off and I didn't object. He helped me into the shower and stood behind me, fully clothed. He shampooed my hair and then got out. He helped me out and wrapped me in a towel before handing me a night gown. I knew how to dress, so before he could I slid it over my head. I walked out to the bed with Peeta guiding me of course and laid down. Peeta disappeared out of the room for a few minutes then came back, in dry clothes. He laid down in his usual position and I curled up to his side and laid my head on his chest falling asleep.

"What time is it," I whispered, waking up and seeing that there was a little light outside the train.

"It's 5:15 in the morning," Peeta spoke, I'd forgotten he was there.

"Oh," then remembering last night and that he was still awake I asked, "have you slept any?"

"Yeah, I woke up about half a hour ago."

"Oh okay. Umm Peeta..."

"Yeah?"

I leaned in to him, slowly and raised my head slightly. Placing my hand gently where my head used to be I leaned in closer and closed my eyes, until my lips met his. I softly kissed him, and he kissed back.

"Katniss," he sighed after pulling away, "you don't have to pretend here, there are no cameras."

"I know," I spoke softly, " I'm not pretending."

"Oh," he said sounding as though he was trying to hide is happiness. He leaned into me and we slowly kissed again, only this time neither of us pulled away.


	6. Morning After

My eyes flutter open, and the room is bursting with light. This whole thing has had to be a dream.

"Morning Katniss," Peeta said.

"Morning," I responded, realizing that my head was on his bare chest, and that the only thing covering us was the blanket. It hadn't been a dream.

"I love you Katniss."

"I know."

"How you feeling after last night?"

"I'm okay and you?"

"I'm perfect," a smile growing on his face.

"Peeta, I hate to ruin the morning after mood but did you use a condom, like Haymitch talked about." I saw his face freeze up.

"I take that as a no," I said softly.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just hadn't planned on us doing anything and," I leaned in and genetly placed my lips on his and kissed him to make him shut up.

"It's okay Peeta."

"We should probably get dressed, Effie will be coming for us shortly."

"Yeah good idea."

"Do you mind if I take a shower in your room? You might want to also after I get out."

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll fix up the room a bit."

"Okay."

Peeta walked into the bathroom, and I stood up. I fluffed the pillows and made the bed. I gathered our clothes up and sat them on a pile in the bed. Since there wasn't much else to do I put on a bathrobe and put my clothes in the hamper. I folded Peeta's clothes knowing of course that he didn't have any in the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. The shower was running so he probably didn't hear me.

"Peeta," I said hopefully loud enough for him to hear me, "Your clothes are out here."

"Uh, could you bring them in and set them on the counter," he asked, I heard him shut off the water so he could talk.

"Umm sure," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks," I heard the water come back on.

I turned around and gathered up his clothes. I had folded everything so I just left them like that. I slowly opened the door and was greeted by a think, heavy cloud of steam.

"Peeta, don't you know how to use the fan in here," I muttered under my breath and turned it on, " also don't use all the hot water either please!" Not like I had to worry about that, this train probably has an endless supply of hot water.

"Okay Katniss I won't."

I sat his clothes down on the counter like he asked and then got a towel out from under the bathroom sink for him, so he didn't see any of the stuff the train had been supplied with under there for me, and sat it on top of his clothes. I turned around slowly, catching a glimpse of Peeta's hazy, blurred figure. I quickly walked out and shut the door. I began to think about what could happen now. I know Peeta wanted a baby but I just wasn't ready, I didn't want to raise a child in this type of world. But if I ended up pregnant, I knew I couldn't kill it. My hands dropped to my stomach and my robe slid of my shoulders. I hadn't noticed the what shut off or heard Peeta open the door into the bedroom.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" He said catching me off guard.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"What would happen if I ended up pregnant from last night." Peeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me so his hands were over mine on my stomach.

"It would just give me a reason to do this all the time and a reason for us to stay with each other after we got back home."

"I'm serious Peeta."

"I'm serious too."

So Peeta wanted this. He wanted me to be pregnant. Did he not understand I do not want to raise a baby in the world of the hunger games.

The rest of the time we were on the train, two days until we got back to district 12, was spent apart from each other. Peeta didn't understand! I needed to be home again with Gale, at least he would understand why I didn't want a child. He would find a way to make sure that my nightmare never came true. I just had to be back home with him. When we finally arrived at the station in district 12, Peeta and me once again faked our romance for the cameras, but as soon as the cameras went off I ran into Gales arms.

"I've missed you Catnip."

"I've missed you too Gale," I said holding him tight to me and watching Peeta walk away.


	7. Home suprises

I said hello to my mom and sister while we waited for everyone to clear out of the square.

"Okay Gale, I need to talk to you. But not here," I looked into his eyes hoping he knew what I meant.

"Okay, let's go." I informed my mom then we left.

Once we were in the safe cover of the woods I started the conversation.

"It's time Gale. We have to go."

"Go where?"

"We have to leave Gale. You said it yourself, that we could do it."

"Do you love me Katniss?"

"Gale, you already know how I feel about you, but I can't change anything, maybe if we left, things could be different."

"Who's we? Me, you, and your fiancé?"

"Gale..."

"What? It's just an act?"

" It is Gale I swear! But we have to leave, when I was on tour I saw..."

" What did you see?"

"Some of the districts are rebelling."

"Oh my god it's starting."

"What's starting?"

"The revolution." I didn't have time to respond before Gale was pulling me down to the ground as at least a dozen tanks containing peacekeepers came down the dirt road. Once they passed he looked at me.

"You do what you want, but I'm staying here." I sighed. He knew I wouldn't leave without him.

Knowing he won he slowly leaned into me. I leaned towards him as his lips met mine and we closed our eyes. His lips parted and then as if on cue so did mine. When we had to take a breath he finally pulled away, not that I wanted him too. Although not even a minute after he pulled away I found myself turning away from him, crouching on my knees and getting sick. He immediately was beside me and rubbed my back. I got sick for what seemed like two minutes. Once I thought that I was finished I took a deep breath and slowly rose back into a kneeling position.

"Here Katniss," he said ripping off part of his sleeve and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I wiped my mouth quickly before laying the fabric down and leaning back so I was sitting, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay," he said coming to sit with me, " do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine now, just a little tired."

"Come here," he said motioning me into him. I scooted over a little and laid my head on his lap while straightening my legs out to the side.

"Just go to sleep Catnip, it's okay," he slowly stroked my hair and back and before long I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up and Gale hadn't even moved an inch.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much, how long was I asleep?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Oh. Thanks' for staying with me."

"No thanks needed. I love you Katniss."

"I know."

"We should probably head back."

"Good idea," I said getting up. I reached my hand out and Gale took it, as if he needed it, to help him get up.

We walked back into town and saw that the hob was on fire. People where running everywhere. I spotted a lady. Her eye was bleeding.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here," I said to her, I looked over my shoulder and saw people, young and old sitting down, being threatened by the peacekeepers.

However Gale noticed it too, and just as one was about to pull out a gun he ran. He tackled the peace keeper to the ground. I didn't see what happened after that because I had to help this lady. I ran some water over a piece of cloth that she had given me, washed out my mouth, and placed it to her eye. I heard a yell from the square and then I heard a grunt that was all too familiar, accompanied by a lashing sound. Gale!

"Hold that right there for me okay?" I then took off running, taking the shortest way possible to the square. I pushed passed people before I saw him, shirt off, bloodied back, and being whipped by a peacekeeper.

"STOP," I yelled running in-between the peacekeeper and Gale. I felt the whip lash across my face and I fell to the ground clutching my cheek.

"Katniss, get out of here. Go," Gale instructed me.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's okay just go." I stood up but not to leave. I stood up and faced the peacekeeper. He pulled out a gun, and then Haymitch ran up and stood between us.

"You don't want to do that. Look at her. Can't you recognize her? Capitol sweetheart, Katniss Everdeen," Haymitch started talking.

"She interfeared with a peacekeeper!"

"I never said she was smart."

"KATNISS," I heard Peeta scream as he ran over to where we were, Haymitch immediately pushed him behind him towards me.

"Do you really want three dead victors? Cause that's what you're looking at. It's bad enough you put that mark on her face on the night of the big wedding," I heard Gale whimper a little when Haymitch said that, "You got in a few lashes. Just let's go and call it even? You forget about it and we'll do the same."

"Fine. Get him out of here."

"Gale," I said dropping to my knees beside him and undoing his handcuffs, " Peeta, help me please."

Peeta helped me get Gale out and then him and Haymitch carried him to my house. When we walked in I screamed out that Gale was hurt. Prim cleared the table then went to grind the herbs and my mom started putting something on Gale, making him scream.

"Shhhh Gale, it's okay, your okay." Peeta went out to get the snow as instructed by Prim and then she took the needle and morphing from my mom and gave Gale the shot. My mom was still applying that stuff to him and he kept screaming out in pain.

" Gale, please it's okay," I said rubbing his arm, he still kept screaming and I couldn't handle seeing him in pain, " I'll make it feel numb Gale." I leaned in and pressed my lips feverishly to his, making his screaming subside. I felt him deepen the kiss and I slowly itertwined my hands in his hair.

"Katniss," Prim said walking back in, and I noticed Peeta standing in the doorway with the snow and looking hurt, that was the same way I had kissed him that night on the train, only this kiss was more deep and passionate and Peeta knew it.

"I'm sorry," I said moving to sit back down beside him and taking his hand. The pain had obviously subsided and I watched as Prim applied the snow coat.

"Katniss, you should go talk to Peeta," she said, " I'll watch Gale."

"Thanks Prim, but Peeta's fine," I tried to block the way his face had looked earlier from my head.

"Katniss, you don't believe that. Go," she saw I was about to protest so she added, "for me?"

"Okay," I got up and walked outside and was about to walk to his door when I saw him by the fountain. I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"About earlier Peeta," I started.

"Katniss don't. It's not okay for me to hold you to stuff you said, or did, during the game and tour."

"Peeta, I didn't pretend that night on the train. I really didn't."

"But you weren't pretending when you made out with Gale either."

"He was in pain Peeta! He was screaming! You know damn well I would have done the same for you!"

"You love him."

"I love you too." I looked at him and he looked back shocked that I had actually said that.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes Peeta. I do."

"I love you too Katniss," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"So you should know something Peeta," I began.

"This sounds like one of those conversations that's going to end with me saying I'm screwed."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but that's a possibility."

"Okay, well then continue."

"I was in the woods with Gale earlier."

"And let me guess, you all did what we did."

"No. Not even close, however this could have something to do with what we did," I saw his face freeze up, he had caught on.

"You told Gale?" Nevermind, he didn't catch on.

"No. Peeta, I threw up."

"Katniss if you're sick what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Oh my god! Peeta I'm not sick! This might have to do with what we DID on the train!" He caught on.

"Oh," I saw him contemplating what to say, "are there any other symptoms?"

"I'm tired more, and then just the puking. Other than that no."

"Are you... umm..."

"Late? No not yet."

"Katniss, we should tell your mom, or at least Prim so you can find out."

"I don't want to know. I'm not going to tell anyone until I have more symptoms."

"Besides me, and Gale?" I couldn't look him in the eye, however I did nod.

"It's okay, I think he should know Katniss."

"I love you Peeta," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said before kissing me and then leading me back to my house.


	8. Morning Sickness

I sat next to Gale holding his hand, hardly able to keep my eyes open.

"Katniss," I heard Peeta's soft voice awaken me.

"Yeah?"

"You should go get some sleep, I'll watch him."

"Thanks Peeta, I'm going to get him some more snow."

"Okay," he said bending down so he was even with me, "be careful." He whispered it in my ear so softly, and then stood up, helping me stand.

"I will be."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer to him and closed the distance between our lips. I knew it was wrong to deepen the kiss right now but I didn't care. I deepened it and the kiss becomes extremely intense. I didn't want to stop. I didn't think I could, I didn't think Peeta could either. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist moving my arms up to his neck. He held me carefully supporting me by placing his arms under my butt. He sat me down on the counter next to the table and moved his arms up to my back and pressed himself onto me harder. He moved down to kiss my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips. I buried my face on where his shoulder met his neck. I slowly began to suck right there and he moaned onto my neck. I sure as heck wasn't going to stop. He gently lifted my face back up to his and we continued making out. A faint light started streaming in the window. I knew my mother and Prim would be up soon, and we didn't need to be making out on the counter.

"Peeta... my... room..." He kept kissing me and lifted me off the counter and started walking towards the stairs that led to my room. He put me back on my feet and pulled me closer to him.

"Katniss, we have to wait..." he was able to breathe out, "Your sister is already up and your mom will be getting up soon." He pulled away.

"Your right," I said. He kissed me once more.

"You might want to get Gale that snow," he said looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, I should umm get him the fresh snow."

"I'll watch him."

"Okay," I said and walked out. I have no clue how Peeta stopped, I know he wanted more, it wasn't exactly invisible when your that close and making out. I bent down on the edge of the path and started collecting the snow into a bowl when Prim came up behind me.

"I don't know how people can live like this," I said to her.

"This isn't living," she said as she helped me scoop the last bit of the snow into the bowl.

"You understand that everything I do comes back to you and mom right?"

"Katniss you saved my life. You gave me a chance."

"Yes. To live."

"No to do something," she looked me straight in the eyes, "since the last games something is different I can see it."

"What can you see," I asked hoping it wasn't the rebellion.

"Hope," she said looking at me.

"I love you Prim," I said hugging her.

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around me back.

"Hey Prim, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"You can tell if someone's going to have a baby right?"

"Yes Katniss," she smiled up at me.

"Good. I know someone who might need it." I suddenly felt really sick and grabbed my stomach, gagging. I swallowed hard and the feeling temporarily subsided.

"Katniss, are you?"

"I don't know Prim."

"Well if it helps, you'd make the perfect mother Katniss."

"Thanks Prim."

"Katniss?"

"Ya?"

"Is the baby Gales?"

"It, umm, it kinda can't be."

"I know what has to happen Katniss, I'm not a child."

"Well in that case, then no, it's next to impossible."

"Then it's Peeta right?"

"Yeah, if there is one."

"When?"

"When what?"

"Katniss..."

"During the Victory Tour."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said. I wished I didn't have to have this conversation with my sister of all people, "Lets get this snow back to Gale?"

"Okay, and Katniss."

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Then we walked back into the house. Peeta met us at the door.

"Hey Katniss. You feeling okay?" I guess it was starting to show that I felt sick again.

"Katniss, you probably just caught a bug from all the traveling," Prim said trying to cover since she didn't know if Peeta knew.

"Prim, he knows," I said and he looked at me.

"She knows?"

"I had to tell her Peeta," I said gagging.

"It's okay, I almost told her after we talked last night."

"Katniss, you probably should head into the bathroom," Prim suggested noticing my face. I gagged again and put a hand over my mouth.

"Peeta, could you watch Gale," Prim asked, "So that I could take care of Katniss."

"Prim," I barely could get it out with gagging, "It's okay, I'm fine." I knew that was the end and I quickly ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet before getting sick. Peeta was behind me and gathered my hair behind my back quickly and held it there while rubbing my back. This time wasn't as bad as when I was with Gale. It was over quickly and but I still didn't feel that great. I sat up but stayed in front of the toilet. Peeta got up and got a wash cloth out of the closet and got it wet before coming back to me. He started to wipe off around my mouth.

"Peeta it's okay you don't have to do that," I said putting my hand on his arm to stop him.

"It's doesn't bother me," he gently removed my hand from his arm and finished wiping my mouth and then he got up and washed it off before applying it again with cool water to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Does that help any," he asked.

"Yeah, it feels good, thanks."

"Welcome. Give me just one second okay?"

"Okay." I watched as he flushed the toilet and put the wash cloth he used in the sink ,after rinsing it again. He got a new one out and got it wet with cold water then came back to sit with me.

He sat behind me on the floor and put one leg on both sides of me. He scooted me, by my hips, avoiding my stomach, right up against him and let me lean back on him. He gently placed my head so it was leaning back on his shoulder and put the cloth back onto my forehead.

"I love you Katniss," he said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Peeeta."


	9. Peeta and Gale

I opened my eyes slowly. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Peeta," I said softly shaking his shoulder, "Peeta wake up."

"Oh, hey Katniss," he said slowly sitting up.

"Peeta someones coming, how long were we asleep?"

"Maybe around an hour," he said sitting up, "You feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, but..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before Gale walked in.

"Katniss? Peeta? What the hell?"

"Gale, it's not what you think it is..."

"It isn't," Peeta asked me.

"No Peeta it isn't. We were no doing anything sexual Gale! I just got sick again and then I fell asleep. Like I did with you in the woods."

"Oh," he said, "Katniss I think your sick."

"Gale she is not sick trust me."

"Peeta would you please not try to help."

"Sorry," he sighed.

"Gale, I'm fine."

"Okay, but I'm still treating you like your sick," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"If that involves sleeping it's fine with me."

"Thats almost all it involves, however maybe a few kisses," Gale said looking at Peeta.

"Gale, don't," I said.

"Okay, Sorry Peeta," Gale walked over to where Peeta and me were and picked me up, then walked out of the bathroom holding me and took me up to my room. He pulled my hair back for me.

"Do you wanna change into something more suitable?" I nodded.

"Am I allowed to be in my room alone to get dressed," I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you could be... but I'd perfer someone be in here with you," he said slowly,

"I'll do that Gale," Peeta said walking into my room.

"Peeta, I've known her forever, so what makes you think that she wants you to see her naked more then she does me?"

"Cause I've seen her."

"What? When? Why? How?"

"The victory tour. On the train. She was about to get in the shower and I accidently walked into her room and saw her naked. She didn't mind though."

"Peeta you are such a bad liar," I said.

"That's not what happened," Gale asked.

"No it's not."

"Then what did?"

"I will talk about that with you later Gale. Right now I want to change," I looked over at Peeta, "stay?"

"Always," he responded and Gale walked out.

He watched me as I took off my top and jeans, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"Katniss," he said as he looked at me, "Your beautiful."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Could you hand me those sweat pants," I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said handing me them, "and for your top?"

"Can you see if I have anything that would be loose?"

"Sure," he pulled out a black cotten t-shirt that used to be my dads,"this good?"

"Perfect," I said as he walked over to hand me it. Once he handed me it I put it on and then slid into bed.

"Should I let Gale back in now?"

"Yes." He sighed but listened to me anyway, once the door was open he came and slid into the bed, so he was right beside me.

"Peeta, I don't want to be in bed with her while I'm in here," Gale said.

"Okay," Peeta kissed my forehead and climbed out of the bed. But Gale soon slid in.

"If I can't be with her then you can't either."

"Peeta, I have to talk to her. Will you please just give us some time alone," Gale asked as nicely as he could.

"Fine. But don't try anything."

"I won't," Gale said that then Peeta walked out, "Katniss, I saw."

"Saw what?"

"You and Peeta, earlier."

"Earlier as in?"

"Lord Catnip! I saw you two making out, pretty intenstly."

"Gale I'm sorry I never would have kissed him if I knew you where awake."

"It's okay, I don't mind you making out, I'd just like for it to be with me."

"Gale," I really hoped Peeta couldn't hear us, "Kiss me like that?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

He pushed his lips againt mine and started moving them the way Peeta did, only better. I kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his neck so my hand was in his hair and moved my other hand down to his thigh, bringing him closer to me. He kissed me harder and deeper. I kept kissing him, but I knew I couldn't let this continue much more, he kept kissing me, making my better judgement go out the window. I felt his lips parting and he slowly added him tonuge into the kiss making me want more. I Pulled him in even closer to where we were practically right on top of each other.

"Katniss," Gale tried to say softly, however it came out more as a moan.

"Mhm?"

"Do you want more?" I just nodded before kissing him harder and deeper then I've ever done with anyone. He slowly pulled his shirt off, and then rejoined our lips. He ran his hands though my hair, propably making it look like a mess. I heard a knock at the door. Probably Peeta or Prim.

"Shit," Gale cursed.

"Come in," I said helping Gale pull his shirt on. Peeta walking in quickly.

"Okay Gale. Its her bedtime. Your times up," Peeta said winking at me.

"Well then father Mallark!"

"What," Peeta asked his voice full of shock.

"You acting like her dad would have. So I called you father Mallark."

"Oh," Peeta breathed out a sigh of relief. Gale gave me a quick hug then left. Peeta shut the door and came to lay with me. He pulled me into his arms and covered us up. I started crying.

"What's wrong Katniss?"

"I'm sorry Peeta. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I kissed him again Peeta. Like I kissed you ealier, he saw and he looked upset when he told me so I asked him to kiss me."

"It's okay Katniss," he kissed the top of my head, "It's okay."

"Your not mad?"

"No. I know you love him. Plus I know something you don't exactly have a choice on, since your probably pregnant and all," I suddenly caught I to what he meant.

"Peeta!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining here, but I will say I want to be around you a lot because of it."

"I'm not that!"

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes, "Thats totally not why you made out with me earlier this morning and basically begged me for us to come uphere, which I would have said yes to, if you sister wasn't up."

"Fine maybe a little."

"Okay whatever Katniss," he held back a laugh, "Go to sleep though." He motioned for me to lay my head on his chest which I did as I wrapped my arms around me. He ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you Katniss," he said.

"I love you too Peeta." He quickly kissed me and then before long I fell asleep.


	10. Telling Gale

I woke up laying on Peeta's chest. He was already awake. "Morning Kantiss." "Hey Peeta." "Gale's been asking to talk to you for about an hour, so I'll go make you breakfast, if you want." I didn't want to. I was scared I would end up kissing him again, it's not that I didn't like kissing him, but it felt wrong. "Peeta is she up yet," I heard Gale saying from the doorway. "Yeah she's up." "Well can I talk to her then?" "If she wants to." "I'm fine Peeta," I said, then I kissed him. He kissed back and his lips felt perfect. They felt like they belonged. "Okay, I'll bring it up when it's done," he said smiling then leaving, shutting the door behind him. Gale came and laid next to me, pulling me to his side. "How you feeling Catnip?" "I'm okay." "That's good," he leaned jnto me and kissed me. It didnt feel like Peeta, or better than Peeta. I didn't kiss him back. I couldn't make myself. "You sure your okay?" "Gale, Im sorry. I love you, but..." "You love him more?" "Yes. I'm in love with him Gale." "Well he's lucky Katniss." "I'm sorry Gale," I said hugging him, "don't hate me." "I could never hate you." "Thanks," I forced a smile onto my lips. "Welcome. Katniss what happened on that tour? Ever since you got back you haven't been the same." "I've only been back for five days Gale," I almost laugh to make it sound like a joke. "Yeah I know, but what happened? Before you left you fake liked Peeta and now your in love with him." I know I need to tell him, he has a right to know after all. "Gale, promise you won't be mad?" "I promise." "We, I, uh 2 nights before we got back..." "You all slept together?" I nodded not being able to find my voice. "Oh. Katniss, did you all..." "Use protections," he nodded, "no gale. We didnt." "Katniss! You know what that could mean right?! You know the consequences of that?!" "Gale..." "Katniss! I thought you of all people would make him! You yourself said you don't want children..." "Gale! I think I'm pregnant." "What," he looked at me the way a guy looks at someone when they tell them their wife or daughter just died, he looks like the mothers when their children get reaped. He looked heartbroken. "Your pregnant?" "I think." "It's his isnt it?" "It has to be." "I just wish it wasn't." "What?" "I wish it wasn't his Katniss." "I'm sorry Gale." "I've got to go." "Please don't Gale." "I have to," with that he got up and walked away. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to me, "I always wanted that to be you and me Katniss. Raise our kids in that house in the woods. I'm in love with you Katniss." "I love you Gale." "But your not in love," he said walking out and then out the front door to my house, slamming it closed. Peeta was upstairs within seconds.

"What was that about," he asked me and I started crying. He walked over and sat down on the bed pulling me into his arms.

"Shhh Katniss, don't cry. Please don't cry. Do you feel sick again?"

"Gale is never going to forgive me."

"Why not?"

"Because of what I said to him."

"What happened Katniss?"

"I told him. About the tour, about the morning sickness, and about me possibly being pregnant."

"Katniss. He will forgive you, just give him time."

"No Peeta. This time it won't. He was so hurt." I couldn't stop crying.

"Katniss, Gale will be okay."

"NO HE WON'T PEETA! YOU DIDNT SEE HIS FACE! YOU DIDNT SEE THE TEARS FORMING! YOU DIDNT SEE THE LOOK HE GAVE ME! YOU DIDNT HEAR HIS VOICE CRAKE! YOU DIDNT SIT THERE AT THAT TABLE WITH HIM AND SEE HIS FACE IN PAIN, AND THEN SEE IT AGAIN," I didn't mean to shout at him. I really didnt, stupid hormones.

"Your right Katniss, I didn't. But I did see the way he looks at you, I did hear the way he talks to you..."

"All of that is done now, because I made my choice. I had to."

"You didn't have to chose me. You could've chosen Gale."

"No I couldn't have. I'm in love with you."

"You love him though." Peeta was being so compassionate, and I just wanted to cry and scream.

"I'm going for a walk."

"No your not. Your going to try to talk to Gale, but go. I'll have lunch waiting when you get back."

"Thanks Peeta. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Just go talk to him." I kissed Peeta then ran outside, where I saw Haymitch.


	11. Gone

"Morning Sweetheart," Haymitch said.

"Hello Haymitch."

"Where are you going so early?"

"I have to talk to someone."

"I wouldn't recommend talking to Gale."

"Why?!"

"Whatever you said to him before he left your house was enough."

"What did you see?!"

"I saw him walk out of your house crying. Sit down on the steps and cradle his head in his hands, then stand up and leave with a solid stream of tears rolling down his face."

"He'll never forgive me."

"Tell me something sweetheart," he began, "how can you pass those nights on the train with Peeta? Then come home and chase after Gale?"

"Haymitch, Im in love with Peeta. No acting."

"Great. But why are you chasing after Gale?"

"I love him, he's my best friend, and I can't loose him."

"What does Peeta think about all this?"

"He doesn't really care, he wasn't even mad that I made out with Gale. He told me it was okay to go talk to him after what happened."

"You could live a thousand life times and never deserve that boy."

"I've noticed."

"So tell me, what happened with Gale?"

"I told him about what happened on the train, about Peeta and me, and something else."

"What happened on the train?"

"That's none of your business," I said turning around and walking off. I walked quickly to Gales house, seeing that the door was opened I walked inside. No one was there.

"Gale?" There was no answer. I went up to his room to find clothes and personal health things all over his room. I noticed his backpack was missing.

"SHIT!" I realized he was leaving. He said he didn't want to but I realized he did. His mom would be at work so she wouldn't know, and his brothers would be at school. I ran to the woods quickly, he was already gone. I stood there and ran my hand though my hair and then threw them into the air turning around. Just then it started raining.

"GALE!" I didn't care if someone heard, I had to find him. I remembered the path he said he'd take if we left, I started crying as I ran to it and started along it. After about a mile there was still no sign of him. The rain had turned the ground beneath my feet to a mud puddle. Surely he wouldn't stay out in this. Maybe he was just a little further up, where the trees were more thick. I started running, the mud and water splashing up every time my foot hit the ground, ruining my pants. I got to the thickest part of the woods I could see. I stood there in the center. He was no where in sight.

"GALE! PLEASE GALE ANSWER ME!" But it was no use, Gale was gone. All because of this stupid baby, I didn't even want at first.


	12. not so much letting go

I walked back to my house in the rain. When I got there I didnt even go inside. I just sat outside in the rain and cradled my head in my hands. I breathed slowly but it did no use as the tears that were streaming down my face kept coming, and knowing it was my fault Gale was gone, only made it feel like someone was strangling me. I never wanted to see Gale hurt, never wanted to see him hurt, but then again, I never wanted any of this either. I didn't want to grow up in district 12. I didn't want to have to watch the Hunger Games on TV every year, I didnt want to attend reapings. I didn't want the mind to explode, I didn't want my dad to die, I didn't want for my mom to tune out everything for a while, I didn't want to start being the only one providing food for my family. I didn't want to end up outback of the bakery. I didnt want to meet Peeta, I didn't want him to throw me bread. I didn't want to entered into the reaping or put my name in extra times. I didn't want Prims name in there. I didn't want Prim to be reaped, I didn't want to have to play the games, I didn't want Peeta to love me, I didn't want to pretend to love him back. I didn't want to have sex with him on the victory tour. I didn't want to get pregnant, or fall in love with Peeta, or loose Gale. But I am pregnant, I do love Peeta, and it has all caused me to lose Gale. I wished he would just appear in front of the steps, walk up and put his arms around me, telling me it would be okay, I wanted him to carry me away. I just couldn't fight these tears and I couldn't face Peeta, Prim or even my mom crying like this. I stood back up and took a walk around the village, just long enough for me to stop the tears temporarily and compose myself enough to get in the house and to my room. I quietly opened the door and then closed it behind me, I don't think anyone heard me so I tiptoed upstairs and shut my bedroom door, locking it behind me. Peeling off my clothes I turned on the shower, and got in. I stood there, knowing the water was hitting me, but not feeling it, trying not to, but crying anyway. I missed Gale so much. I got out when I could no longer see from the tears in my eyes. I put on a nightgown and got into bed, curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

I was in the wood just like earlier, screaming out Gales name, racing to find him. I saw a Capitol hovercraft flying over head and ducked under a tree, then I heard screaming, not just any scream. Gales scream. At this point I didn't care if the capitol found me, I was nothing without Gale anyway. I screamed his name and started running in the direction the hovercraft was going, I heard another scream before I broke through a wall of trees and had to swallow back vomit from escaping when I saw the sight before me. It was Gale, torn, cut apart and bloodied. I ran over to him immediately and took his head in my hands and laid it in my lap, noticing how weak he was.

"Gale," I looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he barely choked out, "Your here now, that's all I ask of you now."

"Your going to be okay, I promise, I'll get you back to my mom and Prim and they will take good care of you. "

"Katniss... I'm fine, just tired, and some scratches." He was obviusly lying, as he then became very sick and all I could do as he leaned off to the side was look at his helpless face, so pale and young again, and rub his back easily.

"Your not fine Gale." I said forcing back tears.

"But I will be soon, as soon as you come fine me and join me," I knew he was talking about finding him in death and joining him in the afterlife .

"Gale," I started crying and watched as a tear splashed down onto his face, "I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be dying right now if it weren't for me. If I'd never fell for Peeta and if I'd never got pregnant, you'd be okay. I'm sorry Gale, I love you."

"I love you too Katnip," he smiled weakly and his voice was nearly to low when he spoke again. "I have a dying wish, Kiss me please." I was crying heavily but didn't refuse as I softly kissed him, and he kissed me back with his last breath and last ounce of energy, then he died, in my arms, all because of me. The hovercraft suddenly sent down the same thing that pickes up the fallen tributes out of the arena and ripped Gale from my grasp as I hit the ground crying and screaming out no's and I love you's knowing Gale wouldn't hear.

I woke up screaming and before I knew it Peeta had picked the lock on the door and was beside me in an instant. He smoothed my hair down and softly whispered in my ear it was okay, even though I knew it wasn't. Gale was gone, hurt, angry, and completely torn apart, all because of me. I just started straight ahead as Peeta held me in his arms whispering I love you. This time however I am too numb to respond to him.

* * *

**okay this is probably the only time I will ever do this but I was wondering what you all thought about this? Should I make her zone out? Make Gale die? Write her being depressed? Or just simply after Gale being go a day or two Katniss gets over him?**


	13. Capitol Broadcast

The sunlight streamed into my window, nearly blinding my burning eyes, as I laid on Peeta's chest. I touched my eyes to see why they were burning and when I felt their puffiness, I remembered. Gale left, I cried in front of Peeta, over Gale. I then remember being to numb to respond to him after he told me he loved me. I instantly felt guilt pain my stomach. I had tuned everything out and I was just like my mom after my dad died. I can't afford to be that way. I can't afford any weakness, not now. I will miss Gale but, he left me and I am in love with Peeta. I look up to see he is still sleeping peacefully. I sit up and lean my mouth down to his ear and whisper to him.

"I love you too Peeta, I promise, I do." I then get up and change into my hunting clothes. I walked into Prim's room and kissed her forehead, it was too early for anyone to be up.

I walk outside and take the familiar path to the woods. I club under the fence and go to retrieve my bow. I walk to the meadow area where Gale and me would sit. I not only lost my best friend, I lost my hunting partner. Another wave of guilt comes over me. His family. They have to eat. I know if I had been the one to leave, he would still feed my sister and mom. I hunt for a while and then walk back to the fence and climb under again, taking my game to his house. His mom is kind to me. I wish she wouldn't be so kind though. I caused her son to leave. I slept with Peeta and got pregnant causing your son to leave, but of course she doesn't see it that way. I walk back to my house where I am greeted in a warm hug by Peeta.

"Hey where did you go so early?"

"I went to the woods," I smile as I hug him back. His arms are warm, they are safe. This is how it can, should, and will be. This is the man I love.

"Oh, get anything?"

"Just the basic food," I say pulling a squirrel out of my game bag.

"Good, I guess your fixing everyone dinner tonight."

"Yeah, and I guess you're doing the dishes and baking the bread tonight. Then hunting tomorrow."

"Okay, then I'll take the bow," I glare at him and he laughs, "I'm kidding Katniss. I'll cook. Prim woke up wondering where you were, might want to go talk to her."

"Yeah. Thanks," I kiss his cheek then walk upstairs to Prim's room.

"Katniss," she comes over and hugs me, "I thought you left too. I thought you went after Gale. "

"No Prim. I'm staying right here." My mom walks into the room then.

"Good," she smiles as she walks over and hugs me, "Mandatory Capitol broadcast tonight at six sharp." My heart sinks to my feet. What other torture do they plan for me now?

"Okay. Thanks mom." I hug Prim and walk back downstairs to where Peeta is. I look at the clock. Only four and a half hour before the plans for whatever the capitol has are announced.

"Katniss, once this is finished, I have to go to my house. Capitol orders."

"It's just a broadcast Peeta!"

"Katniss," He stops cooking and comes over wraps his arms around me, "I promise I will come back the second the announcement ends."

"Please stay Peeta," I almost start crying. These damn hormones!

"Hey," he runs his thumb over my cheek, leaving a blush, "Don't cry. It's okay." I turn my face into his chest.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," I mutter into his shirt, causing him to laugh.

"Not all of them are bad," he smirks, I know which one he's talking about not being bad. He's such a guy.

"I love you."

"I love you too Katniss," he smiles and kisses my cheek while turning away to finish dinner. I go back upstairs and take a shower. I get dressed and go back down stairs. It's 5 o-clock and Peeta is getting ready to leave. There is dinner on the table.

"Peeta! Please stay, at least to eat!"

"I can't Katniss," he walks over to me and I walk into his arms, "I'll be back before long."

"I'll miss you," I sighed, knowing he couldn't stay.

"I'll miss you too," he laughed, ugh I hate hormones. I leaned up to him and kissed him. He kissed back and gently ran his hands down my back. He knows I love when he does that and I start to kiss him deeper. I don't know how long we were kissing before we pulled away for a breath and then brought our lips, and tongues, together again. I ran my hands through his hair and he picked me up and took me to the couch where he laid me down and I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss more. He lay on top of me, but made no move to remove any clothing, I didn't care right now as to where we were. I tried to pull off his shirt, which he gladly let me do. He gently ran his hands under my shirt but didn't try to remove it. After a few minutes I reached down the his pant's zipper.

"Katniss..." he sighed, "I have to go. The broadcast starts in twenty minutes." How the heck can he just stop like that!

"Wait," I tried knowing it wouldn't work. I knew for sure, since he was pressed against me, he wanted more.

"Kat, I'll be back tonight," he laughed and stood up. Putting his shirt back on, just in time because my mom and Prim walked down ready to eat. They looked over at us on the couch. My mom just gave me that 'be safe' look and Prim just gave a knowing smile. Then they walked in to the table.

"Promise?"

"Promise." We stood up and held hands as we walked to the door. He pulled me into a tight hug, once more confirming he wanted it, and leaned down to my ear.

"I told you not all hormones where bad," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking out. I walked to the table and ate, finishing just in time for the broadcast to start.

I hear Snow start talking and am immediately filled with hatred.

"This is the 75th year of the Hunger Games. As reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power off the capital," panic shoots through me, "The male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Prim looks shocked and my mother screams. I am the only female victor from District 12. I am going back into the Arena.


	14. Mrs Everdeen Katniss is Pregnant

I can't breathe. It feels like the walls are closing in on me. I run outside gasping for the air that I can't get here. I run faster and further until I'm in the woods. I trip of a tree branch that I didn't see and fall. I pull myself into a sitting position and try to breathe. I tuck my knees into my chest and take deep breathes, finally able to get air. I have to calm down, I have to. This stress isn't good for the baby. I have to calm down. Slowly I do. A million thoughts rush into my head but I can only focus on three. My family, Peeta, and our baby. Gale's gone but surely he'll come back once he finds out I'm leaving. Prim and my mom won't be alone. Peeta's family will help them. They have to! Madge's family to! I am calm now and my breathing is normal. I stand up and start towards Haymitch's. This baby will need Peeta or me, and I can't be a mom, I'd be awful at it. Peeta will make a great dad, they have to save him. He has to make it out. I walk through the door and barely hear his smart remark to me before the words are out of my mouth.

"I came to drink."

"Finally, something I can help you with." He hands me the bottle and the liquid tastes good as it touches my lips and tongue. The baby then comes back to my mind and I hand the bottle back to him, but not before I take another drink.

"You have to save him Haymitch," tears are starting to form in my eyes, dammit!

"I'll have you know he was just here about 30 minutes ago begging me to save you," he looks at me and I'm sure he can see the forming tears, "You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve that boy." and I know he's right. I walk out before I fall apart. I don't understand why I'm crying but I just have to get home. I start running again before I'm even out the door I keep running and the tears start falling. I run into something solid. Peeta! I wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise it's okay." I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes of all tears then look up at him. He kisses my forehead and leads me into his house and to the couch.

"What are you doing Peeta?" I notice him moving towards a cabinet beside the TV.

"I thought we could watch a movie to calm you down," he pulls on out and I recognize the cover then he takes out a second, "The Notebook or A Walk To Remember?"

"Should I be worried you have those," I laugh, "The Notebook though."

"No you shouldn't be. I take it your either upset or tired," he puts up the other one and puts in the movie. He switches it on and presses play.

"Both kinda." I sits down and pulls a blanket over us then takes me into his arms. He kisses me and then naturally it gets deeper. He pulls away though and I fall asleep in his arms.

"Katniss, wake up," Peeta whispers in my ear gently shaking me.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after 5. Your mom's probably wondering where you are."

"I should go. But your coming right?"

"Always." I know one thing by the tone in his voice, while I'm fighting to keep him alive, he will be fighting to save me. He will protect me even if it costs him his life, and that's what worries me.

"Katniss," Prim runs to me as we walk in the door.

"Hey Prim. It's going to be okay."

"I know Katniss. I've seen hope." Peeta looks at me and the kisses my head before walking into the kitchen to greet my mother leaving Prim and me alone. I sigh after what she just said.

"I know Prim," I force a smile and let her go. She looks at me weird though.

"Katniss! Your starting to show!" I gasp and realize she's right.

"Shhh, Prim! Mom doesn't know yet."

"Oh," she gently places her hand on my stomach and I smile at her touch. She will be the best aunt there ever was. Prim walks off to help mom with dinner and I walk upstairs to my room to find something bigger. I end up standing in front of the mirror with my shirt off looking at my growing bump when Peeta walks in.

"I'm getting fat Peeta," I joke and he walks over to me wrapping his arms around my stomach from the back.

"Your still beautiful," he kisses my cheek, "Dinner is ready."

"I can't find something big enough to not show a little," I sigh.

"You have to tell your mom sometime Katniss."

"Yeah, we'll do it tonight."

"Okay," he smiles then hands me a shirt from my closet. We walk downstairs and on the last step he grabs my waist and swings me down to the floor and takes my hand as we walk to the kitchen. My mom is putting food on the table and Peeta stops at the doorway wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Mrs. Everdeen," my mom looks over at Peeta, "Katniss and me have to tell you something." I see that look she gives us.

"What is it Peeta?" He gently nudges me.

"Mom, while we were on the victory tour," I don't know how to finish that sentence I try multiple times to say it but it doesn't come out. I look at Peeta for help, he just nods his head.

"What Katniss was trying to say is while we were on the tour some things changed and something happened. Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss is pregnant." I hear my mom gasp and look at Prim who smiles and take a deep breath to prepare for whatever my mom is about to say to Peeta and me.


	15. The Daddy

"Katniss," my mother looks directly at me, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes." I looked up meeting her eyes, they looked filled with disappointment, but also joy.

"How far along," her medical training seemed to be taking place of the mom side of her. I looked over at Peeta because to be honest I wasn't sure.

"I think she's about five or six months," Peeta said. My mom looked a bit shocked.

"and your still not showing?"

"Mom, I'm showing." I lifted up my shirt, just over my stomach, to reveal the bump forming.

"Good, but Katniss, when did you two," She looked like she couldn't say the word 'sex'.

"On the Victory Tour."

"Katniss," she tried not to yell but she looked a little mad now, "You're not six months! You'd be about seven now! You could have the baby during the games!" I didn't think about that. The tour fell seven months before the games, and it only lasted about a month. That means that I conceived the baby seven months ago, and it would be eight soon, since we did it towards the end of the month and it was almost the end of this month.

"Katniss," Peeta said in shock, "she's right."

"Peeta could you take Prim outside for a few minutes?"

"Sure Mrs. Everdeen," he took Prim's hand and led her outside. My mom was going to kill me. As soon as the door closed she made me sit down in one of the chairs at the table and turned hers to face me.

"Katniss, I made Peeta leave because I know you wouldn't tell the truth in front of him, but I need the truth now."

"Mom I do love him," I said knowing she would ask that.

"I see that Katniss. What I need to know is about Gale," the mention of his name made me wince slightly.

"What about him," I struggled to keep my voice even.

"I know you and him were getting close before the tour, and I know you all kissed, but I also know that a few nights before the tour left you were at his house really late, and you ended up staying over there, and I figure you were in his bedroom and slept in the bed with him," she thinks Gale and me had sex, "Then when you got back you took him into the woods and you were gone for a while and then when he got whipped you made out with him, and when he left you had a reaction that could only mean two things, you love him, or you need him. I saw the way he looked at you after you kissed him, and he looked like he wanted something else, and you aren't exactly good at saying no to him. Katniss, please tell me the truth, is there any possibility this baby is his? I won't be mad, but I need to know." The memory of those moments almost made me cry but I forced back the tears. I was shocked but I could see how she figured that. But it couldn't be his, not unless she knew something I didn't. I only had sex with Peeta.

"Mom, it's not possible, I never had sex with him!"

"That's good then. So we know Peeta is the father?"

"Yes, I'm positive of it."

"Okay, Katniss I'm sorry I just had to ask."

"It's okay mom."

"Katniss, does Gale know about Peeta, you, and the baby?"

"Yes mom."

"Is that why he left?"

"Yes, he left the second he found out."

"I'm sorry to bring that up, I know it's hard to talk about him, you miss him."

"I do. But in case you haven't notice I'm pregnant. I love Peeta."

"I know that, I can see it. You love Gale too though Katniss. Admit it or don't. But you do."

"He's gone mom! I cant change that!"

"I know Katniss. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know if you could bring him back you could. He's your best friend."

"I can't mom! I can't bring him back! No more than you can bring back dad!" I didn't mean to snap at her, but I did. I left and walked out the front door quickly. I slammed it ran out toward Peeta and Prim.

"Katniss," Peeta calmly said as I walked over to him. He wrapped me in his arms, "You okay?"

"Peeta, stay here. With my mom and Prim."

"Katniss! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to the woods Peeta, I'll be right back. Promise."

"Okay. Just come home in one piece."

"I will. He kissed my lips gently and I kissed back, pulling away before he tried to deepen it.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too." Then I walked off into the woods.

* * *

I felt like that the conversation between her and her mom needed to be included in this chapter. In the next chapter some of you are going to kill me for what happens. Just a warning.


	16. the woods

The sun was starting to set when I reached the meeting spot of Gale and me. I hadn't been here since he left, it was painful then and it still is now. I guess my mom was right in a way, I did miss Gale. He was my best friend, my hunting partner. But, did I love him? I couldn't. I loved Peeta and Gale was just sort of there. If he had been reaped for the games instead of Peeta, maybe things would have been different. I was in love with Peeta though. I stood up and started walking to check the snares. Everyone of them had caught something. I reset them before walking to get my bow. I started hunting and killed a deer, some squirrels, and a few birds. My game bag was now full and it was almost completely dark. I couldn't go back tonight. Anyone outside after dark was shot on the spot now. So far only a few people were shot. I walked deeper into the woods, to the small river Gale and me would sit and relax on hot days. I stuck my foot in the water and it felt nice, like a reminder of Gale. I wish he was here with me. Stop! I can't think like that now! I made up my mind. I'm in love with Peeta. I gather some wood and stat a fire. I knew how to cook over fire from the games. I take out the deer and walk over to where I store my bow and found Gale's knife. I walk back and cut the leg off the deer and skinned it then put it over the fire cooking if fully. After I ate I got some water from the river and then went to sleep.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta kissed my forehead as he walked in the door after work. I held our baby as our other children, a son and a daughter, chased each other around playing tag.

"Peeta," I laughed, "You've got flour in your hair!"

"I know," he smiled, "could you help me get it out?"

"I would but you baby girl here decided not to take a nap today."

"Let me see her," I handed her to him and he gently rocked her in his arms. She cooed and then yawned, laying her head on Peeta's shoulder and falling asleep.

"How did you do that," I whispered.

"She's obviously a daddy's girl," he smiled and walked upstairs and laid her in her crib then came back down, "Now you want to help me?"

"I'd love to," he kissed me gently and picked me up. He carried me into the living room where the other two kids now were watching some movie with a tornado in it.

"Hey kids, your mommy and me have to talk about something with the bakery, we will be upstairs in our room, knock if you need us."

"Okay," they said together not taking their eyes off the TV. Peeta carried me upstairs and kissed me.

"Peeta," I laughed again, "I'm helping you get flour out of your hair."

"I know," he sat me down and led the way into the bathroom and turned on the water to the Jacuzzi tub.

"We're taking a bath?"

"Is that okay with you?" I kissed him and nodded. He took my top off and then unhooked my bra with one swift motion.

"Peeta," I giggled a little.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded as he kissed my neck.

I woke up and felt tears falling down my cheeks. I miss Peeta, I want so much for that to be real. I know I'll have Peeta and a baby but I want that moment. I looked over and see the sun starting to rise and know I should get home. I start walking back to where I keep my bow. I put the bow, the game bag, and my arrows into the hollow log. I reach in my pocket to get out Gales knife, and once my fingers touch it, it takes everything I have not to cry. I think coming out to the woods made things worse. I turn and start walking off when I see something moving in the distance, where the sun is rising. It's just a stupid deer, I think, so I kept walking. I then notice that it only takes two steps not four, so it only has two legs, and the footsteps in the woods sound familiar. I know I'm probably just imagining things and if I look behind me there will only be disappointment, but I do it anyway. I see the outline of his figure as he walks closer to me.

"Hey Catnip," He says as he sees me.

"Gale," I whisper and he pulls me into a hug.


	17. Gale's return and Peeta

"Catnip! I'm sorry I left you. I came back the second I heard about the quarter quell rule change."

"Just take care of them Gale. Snow did this so that I don't get out alive again."

"I won't let that happen."

"Unless you can pull another district 12 female victor out of your game back to take my spot you can't stop anything!" I saw his face drop. "Gale, I'm sorry just seven months in the pregnancy and hormones are crazy. "

"It's okay," I noticed his eyes go down to bump on my stomach, "That baby's growing? Cause you don't look that fat."

"Thanks," I muttered, "My mom said it is basically the normal size for district 12."

"Or you're not seven months."

"Gale what do you mean, Peeta had sex with me on the victory tour."

"And again after that."

"Yeah but I was already having symptoms."

"Catnip, is there any way at all it could be mine?"

"Gale, unless you want to tell be something, we never had sex."

"I know, I just can't help hoping." I look around before I say anything.

"I wish it was yours a little bit. "

"Really?"

"Really. Could we go back to the house? Prim is probably worried about me."

"Yeah let's go," he smiles. He's only alive in the woods usually, just like I only smile in the woods.

"Okay," I hug him tightly again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he kissed my lips and then gently pulled away, "I love you."

"I know."

We walk back to the house. Peeta is waiting outside when we walk up, laughing.

"Peeta," I smile, "look who I found in the woods."

"That's what you were doing last night Katniss? Looking for Gale? Then what? Kissing him? Hooking up? What did you intend Katniss?!" I notice then he's drunk, I can't help but curse Haymitch.

"Gale, maybe you should leave. Come back later?"

"Really Katniss," Peeta shakes his head and turns away, "God Katniss!" Gale kissed my cheek then walked away, I walked up to Peeta and hugged him.

"Peeta, calm down. You don't mean any of this stuff, your drunk. Come on, go slept it off in my room. I'll lay with you."

"No. You need to decide Katniss."

"Peeta! I'm pregnant with your kid! Does that not tell you my choice?"

"It could be his. You don't even look seven months."

"Peeta! IT IS NOT GALE'S BABY!"

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes and starts to walk off. I grab his arm and pull him towards me crashing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck, he tastes like beer but he still tastes like him under the beer. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist pushing me up against him. It starts raining.

"Peeta," we should go inside. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me into his house. He puts me up against a wall and takes off his shirt before going up to his room. I know it needs to stop. But I don't care enough to stop it. Something changes before he takes off his boxers and I stop him.

"Hey baby," I gently run my hands down his face, "Not now. Not with you drunk." He kinda makes a moaning noise before falling asleep. I take a deep breath and walk across to my house.

"Prim? Mom?"

"In the kitchen," Prim responds. I walk into the kitchen, and hug her.

"Where were you Katniss," my mom asks, "you were gone all night and Gales mom said he came home this morning, were you two together?"

"Not at first. He found me in the woods at dawn then we came home. Gale got home before I came in because Peeta got drunk and I need to help him."

"He's not going to develop a habit like Haymitch is he?"

"No Prim," I look hers in the eyes , "I won't let that happen to him."

"Good," she smiles then I turn back to mom.

"I staying over there with him tonight mom. He needs me."

"Okay. But be careful this time," she looks at like I've a virgin.

"Already pregnant mom," I smile then walk out to Peeta's house. I walk into his room and he isn't in his bed. He bathroom door is shut so I knock on it."

"Peeta? You okay?"

"Fine," his voice sounds shaky, then I realized he got sick from all the alcohol in his system.

"Let me in Peeta."

"No, I," he breaks off mid sentence to get sick again quietly." I look down at my stomach. This thing could cost me my life, it cost me Gale once, it could cost me my family and Peeta. This thing inside me was ruining everything, but somehow I loved it. I was connected to it, and I loved it.


	18. Ten Minutes

I fell asleep on the couch and Peeta was upstairs in his room. I walked up and went into his room. He was still asleep, I smiled and laid down next to him. He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me, this was the Peeta I love.

"Morning Katniss."

"Hey," I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Where did you sleep?"

"The couch."

"Katniss, I'm sorry! You could have come up to my bed. You know that."

"I know, but you were asleep when I came in to check on you and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

" I'm sorry about what I said last night. I just, it looked like you were happy with him and I was drunk and I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. It's okay Peeta, really. "

"I love you."

"I love you too, don't forget the reaping is today."

"Yeah. I should probably get ready."

"Me too."

"Are you still trying to hide our baby?"

"From Snow and Panem? Yes."

"Oh," he stood up and walked to the closest getting me one of his shirts then walking back, "This is fancy enough, and it should hide it for the most part."

"Thanks," I looked up at him and smile.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join?" Duh, I thought.

"Sure," I smile. I walk into the bathroom and fold up what Peeta and me are wearing to the reaping and a towel for each of us while he turns on the water. I watch in the mirror as he takes his clothes off and then comes over to me.

"You showering in your clothes?"

"No," I turn around and take off my shirt and bra right in front of him then do the same with my pants and underwear.

"You...uh... ready," he stuttered blushing.

"Yes," I could hardly keep my voice steady and stepped into the shower. He got in behind me and handed me the shampoo.

"Want to shampoo my hair?"

"Why would I," I laughed.

"So you can touch my hair." I laugh gently then start shampooing his hair. He washes it out and I turn away to shampoo my own hair. I move my hair to one side as I put the shampoo in it. I feel Peeta's chin on my shoulder. He kisses my neck. Smirking I turn around and kiss him. He kisses back then I pull away.

"We should get out," I mutter. He opens the door and picks me up. He sets me back on my feet on the bathroom floor and hands me a towel. He wraps one around his waist after drying off and I start to put on my clothes.

"You're getting dressed already?"

"Peeta, later. On the train, okay? I promise."

"Okay," he smiles gently then gets dressed. He takes my hand and we walk outside his house and start towards mine.

"You look great. You will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you," I hear Gale's voice as I walk into the living room to see him with Prim.

"You can't be reaped this year Prim. Only me. Gale wont let you starve," I smile at him, "Could I have a moment alone with him?" Peeta who is still holding my hand sighs.

"I love you baby. I don't want him alone for that reason. I need to talk to him about my family. Just think about tonight," I whisper to him.

"I love you too," he kisses my lips strongly pulling me towards him at my waist. I smile at him and gently pull away.

"I'll be right back," he says so that Gale can hear. Once Peeta walks out of the room Gale walks over to me and kisses my cheek, then tries to kiss my lips.

"Gale, stop please. I love Peeta, I have to and I do," I looked into his eyes and he just nodded.

"Okay, but can we still kiss?"

"Not like lovers. Like brother and sister."

"When does that start?"

"Ten seconds," I say looking up at him. He kissed me quickly and I pull away.

"Ten," his face falls slightly, "Im sorry Gale. I love Peeta."

"I know. I love you Katniss."

"I know Gale. I know," I say and walk into the other room where Prim is.


End file.
